elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Kone JumpLift
Kone JumpLift is a self-climbing elevator system for high-rise buildings developed by Kone where the elevator functions by using the building's permanent shaft during the building's construction phase and moves higher or "jumps" in the shaft as the building gets taller. Overview Kone JumpLift is a self-climbing elevator system that is installed as soon as the first levels of completed floors are emerging. It allows shaft construction and elevator installations to continue at higher floors while the elevator is operating in the same shaft at lower floors, below a protection deck called "Crash Deck". The permanent elevator cabin used in this system is the Kone Construction Time (CTU), equipped with temporary fixtures and protective materials so they can be used during construction time. As soon as the elevator shaft can be waterproofed, technicians start installing the permanent elevator equipment which forms part of the JumpLift system. Then, the JumpLift uses the building's permanent hoistway for construction time use, putting completed floors into use while allowing the installation to continue above. Delivering the earlier availability of a permanent elevator, the JumpLift houses a temporary machine room called "Cathead" that moves upward ("jumps") in the hoistway under its own power as the construction work progresses. The Cathead is installed inside the shaft, and the CTU elevator below the Cathead can begin servicing the first two floors as soon as the building reaches floor seven. As the building's structure rises, the crash deck is moved a few floors up. Typically, recommended jumps are three floors at a time to maximum of five, although each jump can be carried out at times that suit other construction activities. From the third floor onwards, the elevator starts moving manpower, as well as small equipment to the relevant floors, all the way to the top. When the building's structure is finished, the system is then changed into a permanent elevator, and the final machinery and finishing the material surfaces of the elevator car, landing doors and fixtures are installed. History The JumpLift elevator system was first developed and installed in Australia in the late 1970s. In 1988, the first self-climbing JumpLift was installed by Kone at the Waterfront Place in Brisbane, Australia. The JumpLift was introduced in 2001. System range Jump Lift's range is divided into two categories; JL 1000 and JL 2000. JL 1000 *MonoSpace (Special) MX20 **Maximum travel of 120 meters. **Maximum load of 1600 kilograms. **Maximum speed of 2.5 meters per second. *MiniSpace MX18 **Maximum travel of either 180 meters (for 1600 kg) or 200 meters (for 1350 kg). **Maximum load of 1600 kilograms. **Maximum speed of 2.5 meters per second. JL 2000 *MiniSpace MX32 **Maximum travel of 300 meters. **Maximum load of 2000 kilograms. **Maximum speed of 4 meters per second. *MiniSpace MX40 **Maximum travel of 400 meters. **Maximum load of 4000 kilograms. **Maximum speed of 4 meters per seconds. Benefits Since the Kone JumpLift is installed in a permanent shaft inside the building, there is no exterior temporary/rack & pinion elevator needed during construction. Compared to traditional temporary elevator, traffic capacity can increase to three times. It also enables a faster and safer construction process. In addition, JumpLift requires considerably little time for getting a permanent elevator for normal operation at the end of construction stage. Notable projects *Marina Bay Sands, Singapore (2009) *MET, Bangkok, Thailand *District 8 Tower 1, Jakarta, Indonesia (under construction) *Rui Hong Xin Cheng, Shanghai, China *Elite Residence Tower, Dubai, United Arab Emirate (2011) *Red Apple, Rotterdam, Netherlands *The Shards, London, England (2010) Trivia *Elite Residence Tower (381 meters high) in Dubai is the tallest building to use JumpLift. The building was completed in September 2011 and includes some of the largest (4000 kg capacity) and fastest (4 m/s) JumpLift installations. *In 2016, Otis developed a similar elevator system called "SkyBuild"Otis SkyBuild brochure. Recently, Schindler has also developed a similar system called "CLIMB Lift"Schindler CLIMB Lift brochure. Video Kone jump lift|Kone JumpLift video. 'There must be a better way' - How to speed up construction time without compromising safety|Kone JumpLift video (with the narration). External links *KONE JumpLift *KONE JumpLift brochure Category:Elevator systems